elohimfandomcom-20200214-history
Example Character Concepts
The following Character templates are here for storytellers or players to use as they see fit. Change, Modify, or scrap them altogether if it suits your purpose. Herald Example SUN DOG Angel of Flames, Visage of Ur Quote:'' The World will someday burn, as all things inevitably do. Until that happens, Human, if I were you, I would take the time to re-evaluate my options.'' Background: You were a flame that danced across the surface of the sun and relished in the glory of the Cosmos. You served under the Morningstar on the first day and it hit you hard when the Morningstar chose another path, He shone the brightest out of your entire house and his defection felt like a knife in the back. While you love Michael and his hard-nosed approach to…well…everything. There was just something magical about the way Samael did things. But, he fell and now Michael was put in charge. So you stayed busy. You spent the next few millennia content in your work (and in a little bit of sulking) You would’ve stayed on the Sun forever, but Micheal had other Duties for you. Concept: You like the Earth, from a distance. There is no reason to get too close. Especially when it is filled with so many quarreling, obnoxious children who haven’t got a clue as to what the point is. The Morningstar would have known how to handle it all… Roleplaying hints: You have a chip on your shoulder, your hero betrayed you and your brothers, and there is nothing to do but keep on keeping on. How can everybody be so nonchalant about it all? Just stay busy, that is all you can do. Keeper Example SMOKE DANCER Angel of Winds, Visage of Hebel Quote:'' I’m not saying that God doesn’t like your sacrifices. I am just saying that she likes it more if you enjoy it.'' Background: When Mankind used to burn offerings to the Great, it was your pleasure to gather them up and carry them to the heavens. You weaved your essence through sweet smelling smoke from the burning fruit, or the heady aroma of offered lamb. More than anything you enjoyed the chants and prayers of the faithful, allowing the mortal’s mantras to combine with the smoke in exciting new frequencies. Times changed, however, and there are few places where this is still the norm. Ralphael knew this, however, and offered you the opportunity to serve the Almighty in a new way. You put on a mortal frame and joined a nest. Concept: People view sacrifice and surrender as negative…You remember when it was something to be celebrated. It was a testament to when life was running good…Oh well, things change. You had high such hopes for Thanksgiving too…. Roleplaying hints: Laugh, smile, clap people on their back when they do a good job. When you get the opportunity, fly…There is a lot of things to be thankful for. Device Example DUCHESS OF MAGMA Angel of Earth, Visage of Eban ''' '''Quote: ''See how it is basalt instead of granite? Proof positive that this was cognitive design. My idea of course''. Background: You made lava tubes, hewing tunnels through the Earth so that firey molten rock could wind its way through your pet projects. There was just something serene and calming about the slow hiss of magma. You were especially proud of the job you and your sisters did on the Pacific Ring of Fire. That is why you were especially disappointed when Raguel projected a mission in a Nest containing other houses. You already had plans to start a new chain of islands, but the Great Design had other ideas… Concept: You are more than a little bit removed from humanity. Their whopping 80 or so years of life mean little to one who measures time in eons. That being said, you aren't that bad, you just really enjoy rocks. Some might even find you boring… Roleplaying hints: Geology is more than a science, it is your lifestyle…It’s not bragging when you point out the intricate silica crystals in a piece of mica, it’s just sharing knowledge. Sphere Example COLD CHILD OF THE STARS Angel of Patterns, Visage of Ozni Quote: Don’t talk to me of Carbon dating, mortal. Background: You were instrumental in developing the formulae that would keep the eternal clockwork spinning on its axis, and you delighted in the sheer perfection of the cosmos. Lesser creatures (including humans) called this chaos. How little they knew. That’s why you were surprised, and a bit perturbed when Saraquel scripted you into a mission dirt-side. Why should you waste your energy on that ball of mud? Now you plan for your nest, ensuring that assets are placed where they can prove to be the most beneficial. This isn’t a problem with your fellow Elohim, but when mortals and their limited awareness get into the mix… Concept: You are well aware of perfection, and mortality isn’t it. Try your best to maintain composure, but when you have to deal with a conceited mortal, your patience wears a little thin. Roleplaying hints: Aloof, analytical, and more than a little stubborn, you try not to have a know-it-all attitude. Unfortunately, at the end of the day, you do know-it-all. Choir Example INDIGO THUNDER Angel of Storms, Visage of Raam ''' '''Quote:'' Shhh…Don’t talk, just listen''. Everything You need to hear, God can say with Thunder. Background: You first came dirt-side in 1930’s America. The sadness of the mortals was stifling, but in it, you found that their music was as powerful as the music in the Silver City. Though you remained backstage most of the time (both figuratively and literally), you were always present when it rained on Mississippi nights, when the whiskey was warm, and the women were cold and the music hurt human hearts. These Blues were a form of expression that rocked you to your very core. It was a language of worship, peace and most of all a heavy unrelenting sadness. You spent the next 80 years traveling with storms up and down America, from swampy clubs in Baton Rouge to smoky dives in Chicago, you let the sad music weave its way into your essence. It was beautiful… Gabriel understood and asked you to take on a more tangible form and join a nest. You put on a fedora and never looked back. Concept: The sadness you hear in every heavy chord paints an emotional picture. With them come the storms you use to provide a backdrop to the deep indigo hues of the emotional spectrum Roleplaying hints: You may not understand loneliness as the mortals can, but that doesn't mean that you don’t get the blues. To you, sadness is an emotion that makes the pleasure happy and the frightening scary. Relish in every drop of rain, and every tear that falls. All of it is real, and all of it is a gift from Source. Guardian Example DUKE OF THE BEASTS Angel of the Beasts, Visage of Kalev Quote: You are meat Childe of Adam, do not kid yourself. Background: You helped write the laws of the jungle, and were delighted to do so. Hunger was as natural to you as the joy of flight or the pains of birth. For a long time, you watched man-kind be privy to this cycle, but over the millennia, he started changing his mindset. First with agriculture, and then with cities, and now they have evolved to celebrity tweets. It disgusts you. Recently Remiel asked you to guard a few mortals. Why? The Wild places need more protection now than those squabbling monkeys ever did. But not one to shirk duty, you reluctantly agreed. Maybe you can remind your charges what it means to be wild again. Concept: You still harbor a little bit of bitterness towards the changes made in the world. This is especially true when you look at the destruction of the Wild places. You will \ never question ineffability, but it irritates you when you see humans grow squeamish at the thought of losing their smartphone. Roleplaying hints: Passionate, Aggressive, and full of joie-de-vivre, be sure to remind humans that they are a part of the same cycle that includes blood, and hunger, sex, and death. Reaper Example BRINGER OF MERCY Angel of Realms, Visage of Eifah ''' '''Quote: Don’t worry, it’s beautiful…There are so many friends and family waiting for you…just take my hand. Background: Ever since your creation, you were there at the finish line. You loved the expression on their faces when they first set foot in paradise. You hated the title “''Grim Reaper”,'' you were happy to be there, and your gentle touch made even the most bitter endings more palatable. You were good at your job and saw no reason to do anything else. This is why you were so confused when Uriel took you away from the nursing home and placed you with a nest of Angels from other houses. It doesn’t really matter, no matter where you go there are conclusions, and you are there to comfort those about to cross over. Concept: An angel of the next world, your peaceful nature and ability to comfort both plays a crucial role in mediation. You abhor fear and scorn despair: you are living proof that every little thing is going to be alright. Roleplaying hints: Serene, Peaceful, and Wise, you are almost maternal in your dealing with the others in your nest. Watcher Example BARISTA Former Angel of Coffee (now Angel of Life), Visage of Kava Quote:'' ….Vente , Iced, Sugar-Free, with Half and Half? Coming right up….'' Background: You remember before when you were a Guardian, and you remember that one shepherd and his dancing goats, and those darned beans. Then you saw what that shepherd did. He roasted the beans and ground them up, and he put them in hot water, and by the Source, it was the greatest thing in creation. You went directly to Remiel and asked to take a body. In his own way, he told you to wait. You now know why. Hundreds of years later, you have seen what Humans have done with your chosen plant. Arusha, Blue Mountain, Java, Kona, and God knows how many Ethiopian varieties of just the bean itself. And the things you can do with the bean? There’s Mocha, Espresso, Latte, Macchiato, Ristretto, and the list continues to grow every day. You gave up your wings for an apron, and haven’t looked back since. Sure, some of the other Guardians think you’re odd, but they’ve never tasted the chicory notes of a "Ca phe sua da" with just a little extra condensed milk. Concept: You were the Angel of the Coffee Canephora plant, and now you are the angel behind the counter. Your job is to not only watch and help Humanity behind the scenes, but also welcome new Angels who take on human forms for the first time. Roleplaying hints: You love your job, you love humans, but most of all you love that little bean that has so much potential. Smile genuinely, laugh heartedly, and most of all, have a cup of Joe ready at all times. What’s sleep again?